Hugs from Mom
by Random Dice
Summary: The man now felt like a boy back in his own time. His Mom hugged him all the time. It was one of those things he missed most about her. They always made him feel better, whether it be about his Dad not showing up to yet another birthday party.


**Title:** Hugs from Mom  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Charmed  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but just like season five or so.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The man now felt like a boy back in his own time. His Mom hugged him all the time. It was one of those things he missed most about her.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is just something quick. I thought it would be cute to show this kind of moment between Future Chris and Pregnant Piper. Enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I would have kept Chris in longer, but he didn't so I don't.

/

When he orbed into the kitchen, it was no surprise that the smell of breakfast attacked his nose in a wonderfully bittersweet familiar way. Piper, sporting a baby bump under her simple grey shirt, seemed to dance about the kitchen, pouring homemade batter into a waffle iron and dunking a ladle into the thick, cream colored batter and dropping medium sized dollops onto a griddle.

Paige and Phoebe sat at the table, away from the cooking by their older sister's orders, helping in the little ways, like squeezing oranges for a nice glass of orange juice and buttering toast. Chris noticed their eyes flicker to the kitchen where a fresh, steaming stack of pancakes and waffles already sat. If he didn't know his Mother in the future, he'd be very tempted to grab one, but Chris knew his Mom liked to make everything and wait so they could all eat together.

There were little things like that, that made him miss _his_ Mom. This younger version of his Mom was scary similar, she smiled the same, and after she became pregnant with him, held the same Motherly way towards him as the one from his time, but it wasn't his Mom, not really, not yet. She didn't know so many things like how he cooked with her all the time and he was the best at potions among his cousins and siblings. She didn't know that he loved smell of cinnamon, but chocolate brought up bad memories, or that Leo was a dead beat to her and her children, besides Wyatt.

"Chris, you're here." Piper smiled, her palm subconsciously landing on her belly and rubbing it. He felt his cheeks tighten as a smile rose to his face. It was instinctive to smile back to his Mom. "Sit down, this is the second to last batch."

His Aunts beamed with joy at that news and buttered and juiced faster so they could be done the same time Piper was. Chris nodded at his Mother and moved to sit next to his big brother's high chair. Wyatt noticed Chris and grinned at him. The two were getting along much better since the reveal of his maternal line. The blonde haired kid held out a half a slice of apple to his yet-to-be-born little brother. After staring at it, Chris took it and popped it into his mouth.

Plates of food quickly filled the table and an easy atmosphere settled on the family. Phoebe told her sisters about her latest empathy victim while Paige and Piper laughed sympathetically. Chris offered to feed Wyatt as he was closer and after a flicker of hesitation, Piper agreed. Spearing a bite of waffle for his brother, the Witchlighter skillfully flew the fork into his tiny, awaiting mouth.

It was, all in all, a normal breakfast.

It ended too soon for the boy from the future who hadn't had a moment like this in almost ten years, but he didn't say anything. He stood a placed his and Wyatt's dishes in the sink, rinsing them gently to get most of the syrup off. When he turned to wave bye to his Aunts and Mom, he bummed into Piper who was carrying her sisters' plates, her plate, and the random plates that held food on the table.

"Whoa!" Chris quickly grabbed his Mother to steady her as she twisted her wrists to freeze the dishes midair. The room paused and once Chris was sure she was fine, he let his Mom go. "I'm, uh. Sorry about that. I didn't see you." He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and glued his eyes to the floor, nervous of what his Mother would say.

"Hey, it's alright." He looked up and saw her smiling. "It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have been carrying so much." She threw her gaze back to her sisters who still sat at the table, having sat down after jumping up at Chris's shout. "If these lazy Aunts of yours would help, that could have also prevented it." Piper turned and winked a brown eye at him.

"Hey!" Phoebe cried out, indignantly. "Don't blame us!"

"Yeah," Paige agreed, leaning back into her chair. "Stopping making so much food that makes us fat and lazy, then we'll help."

Rolling her eyes and laughing, Piper noticed her youngest son's features. "Chris, what's wrong?" He shook his head saying nothing.

"I've gotta go."

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you for dinner." She reached forward and put her arms around him. He nearly melted into the touch. He hadn't had a hug from his Mom in…a long time. He hesitantly returned the gesture, hugging her back. The man now felt like a boy back in his own time. His Mom hugged him all the time. It was one of those things he missed most about her.

Her hugs.

They always made him feel better, whether it be about his Dad not showing up to yet another birthday party, or that Wyatt was teasing him about being shorter or being a Mama's boy. A hug, no matter the situation, calmed his nerves and this hug was no different.

"Bye, see you for dinner." He murmured quietly into her neck and orbed off.

_The End_


End file.
